


Fathom

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Draco, First Trimester, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has been acting oddly. Harry can't fathom what's caused the change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For PollyWeasley. I expanded my one-sentence fic! Love you!

Even after two years of marriage, Harry still struggled occasionally to fathom Draco’s behaviour. 

Take this morning for example: the toothpaste that had long been the other man’s favourite had been rejected out of hand. 

Draco had ejected the offensively minty substance out of their shared shower for the dreaded offence of being “_absolutely disgusting, Harry! Do keep up! Still, I wouldn’t have expected a sophisticated palate from the likes of you. If it wasn’t for myself your teeth would no doubt be green and furry..._” 

Draco had flounced away, his temper so vile that he’d refused to even condition his hair. By the time Harry had left the shower, Draco had left, flooing angrily away to the Manor. 

Osiris, their private owl had arrived several minutes later, a note attached in his husbands beautiful- but _furious_\- handwriting. 

“**I’m spending the morning with Mother! DON’T you dare inflict your annoying Gryfinndor face on me today… I’ll see you later.**” 

Harry sighed, and stirred his tea slowly. 

Every instinct told him to run after Draco, bring him home and tickle him until he spilled his secrets. He doubted that would be an effective strategy today though. 

The thing was, even after all these years Draco had never ceased to be a conundrum. 

Over the previous mouth or so, Draco’s temper had seemed set to be triggered by anything that came out of Harry’s mouth. They had argued over the need for coats on a rainy day, the extra hours that Harry’s latest case was taking and whether they ought to holiday in Rome that year. 

Draco, always a fearless vacationer, had seemed strangely reluctant to commit to travelling at all. 

But then, Draco had been under the weather recently. He’d had a virus that he couldn’t shake, some muggle thing that had Draco losing his breakfast as soon as he’d eaten it. His dinner too, some days. 

Not that it had put his husband off eating. Draco had lived on a bizarre diet of croissants, jelly slugs and bananas that he’d had the Elves feed him at all hours of the day. 

Harry took a mouthful of his tea. He simply couldn’t fathom Draco’s strange behaviour.


	2. BFFs with Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Hermione and Ron for their advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely person who suggested that Harry seek Hermione's advice. xxx

Harry simply couldn't settle. A morning without Draco there to moan, gripe and complain seemed hardly worth the effort of existing. 

Truthfully, Harry couldn’t quite understand where he’d gone wrong that morning. Draco had flown off the broom without any provocation. 

Salazar, Harry didn’t _think_ he was an insensitive man. In fact, only the previous week Harry had demonstrated how thoughtful he truly was. Draco’s trousers hadn’t fit properly around the waist, and had vehemently refused to button. All Harry had done was laugh, and blame the Elves. After all, he’d reasoned to his husband: “You couldn’t _ever_ get fat, love. It isn’t possible with Malfoy DNA.”

Bizarrely Draco hadn’t liked that answer whatsoever. Indeed, Harry could still feel the remnants of the Jelly Legs Curse stinging his calf muscles. 

So, Harry decided to follow the only course of action that ever made sense in such situations. 

Striding happily into the floo, he announced the name of his very best friend: Hermione Granger-Weasley. 

~@~

“And you say he’s been like this for a month or so?” Hermione frowned, pausing as she searched in the bottom of the biscuit tin for a Chocolate Digestive. She wasn’t successful. 

“Honestly mate, Malfoy’s such a prickly bloody customer. I’ve no idea how you can tell the difference-” Ron ceased speaking under Hermione’s stony gaze. He shoved the rest of his biscuit into his mouth. 

“And he’s been poorly? Tired?” Hermione fiddled a little with her wand, before using it to secure her hair. Harry nodded, holding his hands open in a motion of defeat.”

“But he won’t _talk_ to me. He seems furious, all the time-” Harry felt quite defeated. He loved Draco and was at a loss to know what had changed between the two of them. 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione squeezed his hand. “Draco isn’t furious. I… I think he’s _frightened_. Sensitive about his weight. Eating a funny diet… It's- Well, it's possible he’s _pregnant_.”

“Could be,” Ron interjected, mouth still half-full. “These old pure-blood families. Most of them have some creature-blood if you go back a few generations. It’s rare, but it happens more than you’d think.”

Harry was rendered utterly speechless. He had to see Draco immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


	3. In the Manor Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally talks to Draco.

“A thousand points to you Potter,” Draco muttered. He didn’t rise from the crouched, dejected position where Harry had found him, hidden within an enclave inside the Manor Maze. 

“Pity it took the Weasel to inform you of the fact that yes, I am indeed _enceinte_. Pregnant with a baby Potter for the world to coo over-” 

“Draco,” Harry interrupted. “_Breathe_, love.” He knew from previous experience that Draco could spiral into recriminations and self-doubt easily, and that was the last thing Harry wanted. 

After all, this was the most wonderful day of their lives. 

They were going to be fathers. Their own child, part-Draco, part-him. In a life of miraculous happenings, this was genuinely the most marvellous. 

“It’s all come as a bit of a shock,” Draco admitted as Harry sat down beside him. “I thought I’d got that muggle _flu?_ I went to the Healers last week for a blood test and suddenly he was talking about scans, and potions… I was scared, Harry. And I was going to tell you straight away but you started talking about holidays. The baby… They’ll be close to _arriving_ by then.”

Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss against Draco’s hair. He let the silence drift for a beat, willing Draco to fill it. His husband sighed, tapping his fingers in loose pattern over his knee. 

“And my bloody father knew of course!” Draco continued. “He knew that one of my Great-Uncles had borne a baby. Decided that my chances were too remote to worry about… Didn’t factor in your super-_bloody_-sperm. Merlin only knows how many of your magical swimmers we had to fire up there before one stuck, but _stuck_ it has.” 

“Well, I think it’s amazing,” Harry declared, standing and pulling Draco gently to his feet. 

“You would. You don’t actually have to give birth.” Draco gave Harry a rueful smile. “I’m bloody terrified, Potter. Still it looks like you’re stuck with me now. Both of us. If that’s what you still want.”

Harry smiled. “Lets go home, love. I’ve got no idea how we’re supposed to go about being parents but, like everything else in our lives, I suggest we just dive in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished- longest drabble ever xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XX


End file.
